


Guys and Dolls

by Shinigami24



Series: Headcanon [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alive police squad, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: Shuichi starts an unusual club. Along with friends and his family, he navigates this club, has fun, and discovers love among the way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a headcanon neontomcat helped me come up with on Discord. This goes with several of my fic verses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi takes about something he learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for a new headcanon.

Kaito Kuroba and Shuichi Akai met up at a bubble tea shop. They stuck up a conversation and Kaito was shocked to find someone that knew his beloved father.

"How did you know my dad?" he wanted to know.

"Toichi-sensei taught me the art of disguise. It comes in handy while I'm on undercover missions." Shuichi answered. They continued to talk and ended up discussing crossdressing.

"It's not a good idea to stay in disguise for too long. Even if crossdressing is rather fun. Certain detectives always see through my disguises." Kaito grumbled.

"Really? How interesting." Shuichi was intrigued. Then he got an idea.

"We should start a club on crossdressing." he suggested.

"Great!" Kaito brightened. They shook hands on it and went to set up.

* * *

A few days later, Yumi Miyamoto, Masumi Sera, and Sonoko Suzuki saw the sign up sheets. After looking at the sign, they were shocked and then interested. Masumi got out a pen and promptly signed up at once.

Sonoko thought about it for a few minutes before getting an idea. Taking out a pink pen, she started to write a name.

'If his niichan is so cute, surely Chukichi will be cute!' Yumi thought before she added Shukichi's name to the list. When she was done, she stood back and looked at the list before writing another name.

* * *

**_PSB building;  
_ **

Yuya Kazami was bewildered when he was called to the superintendent's office.

"You called me, sir?" he asked.

"Kazami, I have a mission for you." Police Superintendent Hyoue Kuroda said. Then he proceeded to explain his request. As Kazami listened, his confusion turned to shock.

"I accept." he said at last.

"Good." Kuroda responded before giving Kazami some yen. The confused PSB agent left the office. Why would his boss want pictures of FBI agent Akai, Taiko Meijin, and a high school student? Oh well, this was nothing of his business...


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club meets for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The club gathered in the theatre lounge. The club members had varying reactions to being there. Some were embarrassed, while others were excited.

Vermouth walked in, Gin, seething and irritable, at her heels. Masumi walked in with several other members.

"Everyone, talk and get to know each other." Kaito announced.

The Friends squad arrived together. They were chuckling and mischievous. Hiro and Rei's eyes went wide when they saw Rye aka Shuichi. Rei looked around and noticed Shinichi Kudo looking mortified with another boy that bore a striking resemblance to Kir.

The boys were being dragged inside the room by an unrepentant Sonoko. Heiji followed while laughing. Eisuke and Shinichi hid their faces.

"This is so embarrassing." Shinichi moaned.

* * *

**_theatre lounge;_ **

Vermouth and Yukiko faced off as they argued over who had the best disguise skills. Their brewing disagreement was abruptly broken up by Shuichi.

"Okay, here are the groups." Shuichi said. Yukiko ended up with Kazuha, Natalie Kurama, Yui, Sato, and Masumi. While Vermouth was given Kir, Curacao, Jodie, Chikage, and Momiji. Then they all split up.

* * *

In the meantime, the club got more visitors. Mary, Shiho, Irish, Muga Iori, and Kazami milled around the room. Mary, Irish, and Shiho had cameras in their hands. They laughed and were amused. They had the time of their lives.

* * *

A few hours later, Jinpei and Kenji snuck away to be alone. They made out. Things were getting heated when they were suddenly interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They looked up only to see Rei. Their friend crossed his arms and tapped his feet.

"Stick to your own place, next time. Not everyone are understanding." Rei stated. Jinpei glared at his friend.

"You've seen worse. What happens between Kenji and I stays between us. It's nothing of their business!" he scoffed. Rei rolled his eyes as he left. When they were alone again, Jinpei and Kenji kissed some more.

* * *

**_afterlife;_ **

Atsushi was shaking his head while Elena laughed from her fluffy cloud. Akemi was in total shock. She'd never seen a plan like this before. Although she was used to honeypots, this was something new.

"Wow." she simply said.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club finally starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

The club met for practice. Today was their first real meeting place since starting up the club. Kaito and Shuichi divided the men into two groups to work together. Kaito got Gin, Date, Takagi, Matsuda, and Rei in his group.

Jinpei and Rei enjoyed messing with and playing pranks on each other. Date did his best to keep Takagi out of the crossfire.

Shuichi picked his group; Kenji, Hiro, Shukichi, Shinichi, and Eisuke. Kenji was more easygoing and didn't mind wearing a dress, so he naturally fell into the rhythm. Hiro was more curious about Shuichi more than anything.

He would watch Shuichi and Shukichi interact. How could Rye easily calm the younger man down? It was obvious to anyone with eyes that the shogi player didn't want to be there. Wait, how did Rye know Shukichi Haneda in the first place???

* * *

Kansuke found out about the club from Yui and Hiro's membership. It wasn't unusual until he found out what the club was about. Komei was bewildered when Kansuke approached him, looking to offer him something.

"I have a surprise for you, Komei." Kansuke said.

"What is it, Kansuke-kun?" Komei asked. Kansuke waved him over, and they walked over to the theatre. They stood in front of the open door to a classroom. They saw people wearing suits and dresses. Wait, was that an Adam's apple? Then they saw a familiar face.

"Hiromitsu?!" Komei was dumbfounded.

"Takaaki-niisan! I can explain." Hiro said sheepishly. Komei stood there, mouth open and eyes full of questions.

* * *

Shukichi was having a melt down about the idea of wearing a dress. He was then getting embarrassed at having a public freak out, so Shuichi dragged him away to an empty bathroom. He rapidly locked the door.

Shukichi was in hysterics. He let out more aborted screams and continued crying. It took him some time to settle down. The whole time, Shuichi stood with him and patted his back.

"You don't have to wear skirts and dresses." Shuichi reassured.

"Promise?" Shukichi wiped his eyes.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Shuichi replied. He hugged Shukichi and made sure to reassure him.

* * *

A hour later, Shuichi stood up and made an announcement.

"Who wants the no skirts and dresses option? If you want, you can wear pants instead." he stated.

"There's a no skirts and dresses option? Sign me up!" Jinpei exclaimed.

"Seconded." Date, Shinichi, and Eisuke chorused. The younger two looked massively relieved.

"Cowards." Rei was unimpressed. He had already stepped into a beige skirt.

"We are not cowards! We prefer to keep some dignity, Rei!" Jinpei retorted.

"And be comfortable." he finished.

* * *

Irish and Curacao had fun going around the theater and taking pictures. Irish kept turning up at the classroom where Kaito's group met and laughing at Gin. He would take pictures of Gin, while not following Shinichi around. He had gotten some pictures of Shinichi wearing skirts and dresses.

He also took pictures of the Whiskey trio. One of his memorable pictures was Hiro trying to explain things to the shocked Komei. Kansuke was laughing at them in the background. Curacao took pictures of Shinichi and Vermouth on occasion.

Those pictures were pure gold and they couldn't wait to add them to their personal collection.


	4. Collaboration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams get down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Connections will be updated tmw.

One day, Sonoko and Heiji met up with Rei. They decided to collaborate on costumes. Rei suggested they use Kenji for one of the models. While Heiji and Sonoko suggested Shinichi. Then Rei got an idea.

"How about we use Shuichi?" he suggested.

"Perfect!" Sonoko beamed.

"The costumes have to be sexy and spicy." Rei said.

* * *

Seeing how well Shuichi and Hiro got along, Rei decided to set them up. He wanted his best friend to be happy more than anything.

One day, Shuichi and Hiro were sent to Ramen Ogura. They arrived expecting to meet Rei but found only Katsumasa and Sayo there. Katusmasa led them to their seats. They talked a bit with the duo and discovered that they had been set up. Shuichi was mortified and blushed furiously while Hiro cursed under his breath.

"Damn it, Zero." he sighed. Had Rei found out about his plan to set him and Shuichi up? He hoped not! Zero didn't deserve to spend the rest of his days alone.

* * *

**_Girls' section;  
_ **

Masumi watched as Kazuha vowed revenge on Heiji. The Osakan teenager was still livid about being signed up due to Heiji's idea of a practical joke. The others were busy trying on suits and trousers.

Masumi then talked a bit with her teammates and found out that Natalie had signed up to support her fiance, while Sato had been conscripted by her best friend. Yui had been intrigued and signed up.

"However, I didn't expect to see Morofushi-keibu's younger brother here." she mentioned. Before Masumi could ask further questions, Momiji showed up and challenged Kazuha to a competition.

"We'll see who is the best at this. Whom wins gets Heiji-kun." Momiji declared.

"You're on!" Kazuha declared as she glared at the other girl.

* * *

Hiro eventually got his own back by setting Shuichi and Rei up on a date. Rei and Shuichi were greatly surprised when they arrived at Columbo and discovered that they had been set up.

"Not again." Shuichi moaned as he covered his face. Rei was now confused, he was brought out of his thoughts by Shuichi asking him a question.

"Is there anything I should know, Rei-kun?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Rei practically yelled.

* * *

**_classroom, theatre;  
_ **

A few days later, Masumi popped up where Shuichi's group was meeting. Shinichi and Eisuke had left to see Heiji, while Kenji went off on his own. It was only Shuichi, Shukichi, and Hiro. Rei and Komei were there visiting Hiro.

"Shu-nii!" Masumi pounced on Shuichi. Shuichi smiled as he returned the hug. Then Masumi looked around and saw Shukichi.

"Why are you wearing pants?" she wanted to know.

"We made a deal, I promised him that he didn't have to wear dresses and skirts." Shuichi answered.

"What's wrong with wearing dresses and skirts?" Masumi asked Shukichi.

"My point exactly!" Rei exclaimed. Shukichi went scarlet and refused to answer.

"He's always been shy about things like that since we were little." Shuichi shrugged. Hiro gave the other man a curious look while Shukichi glared at his older brother.

"Very funny, aneki. I'm not the one who cross dressed all throughout elementary school and half way through middle school!" Shukichi huffed. Masumi stared at her brothers in disbelief.

"Ah, so that is it." Rei and Komei said at once. Hiro smiled faintly, that certainly explained how those two knew each other.


	5. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends watch movies and have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5- the epi will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I was trying to get my oneshots done.

Hiro and Shuichi had a Super Sentai marathon. Hiro wanted to share his favorite tv show with his friend. While Shuichi was curious to see the original tv show that the power rangers had been based on. They laughed at the numerous cheesy monsters and the action. Overall, they had fun.

* * *

The next day, Komei and Hiro met for lunch. They had fun catching up. Komei was still slightly shocked over his brother joining a crossdressing club.

"I told you, that we signed each other up." Hiro defended his logic.

* * *

One day, Rei and Shuichi watched 'An Agent in Scarlet'. From the start to the end, the plot had them engrossed. When the credits rolled, they left the theater discussing the movie.

* * *

**_Hiro's place;_ **

The Whiskey trio played music. Hiro was on lead guitar, Rei played drums, and Shuichi played the keyboard. They had just finished a session when Irish showed up. 

"What's up?" Hiro asked.

"I have pictures of Gin." Irish declared. They looked at each other before turning back to Irish.

"We're listening." Rei said.

* * *

**_Tropical Land;_ **

The Friends squad visited Tropical Land. They had fun going on the rides, playing games, and eating the treats. They visited the fairytale themed castle, a labyrinth, and the plaza. They watched the parade and the stage show. They marveled at the lands as they traveled on the train. They rode the carousel, various roller coasters, water rides, a drop ride, and many more.

Kenji dragged Jinpei on the Ferris Wheel, while Hiro, Rei, and Date marveled at the Mystery coaster. They had fun. 


	6. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club show off their first pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-the epi will be posted next.

After several practices, Kaito and Shuichi decided it was time for their first event. So they put on a show. Opening night finally arrived. Ready or not, here they come.

* * *

**_theater;_ **

Masumi, Yui, and Jodie were dressed up in black or white tuxedos. The rest of the girls and women wore tuxedos. Some wore suspenders while others wore bow ties.

They were ready to go. All of sudden, a commotion could be heard from the men's section. They headed to see what was going on.

* * *

**_men's section;_ **

The men got dressed. Gin, Hiro, and Takagi had dresses or skirts with blouses and sweaters. Date, Shukichi, Jinpei, and Eisuke wore body suits. Kaito and Rei wore harajuku fashion, as did Shuichi, Kenji, and Shinichi.

Rei had on a military camouflage hooded mini dress while Kaito had on a floral skater dress. Shuichi had been put in a blue lace dress with a camisole beneath. The dress came with a multi layer skirt bottom.

Shinichi had on a knee length vintage lace skater's swing dress. Kenji was wearing a lavender lace mini dress with long sleeves.

The other men stared in disbelief when Sonoko proudly showed off the models. Date was looking traumatized while Hiro licked his lips as he eyed Shuichi. Takagi looked dumbfounded while Shukichi face palmed. Jinpei was seething, he didn't like the other men looking at his koibito like that, damn it! Rei could only snicker silently, enjoying everyone else's reactions. Especially Jin's. Revenge was sweet.

* * *

All of sudden, Jinpei grabbed Kenji and ran away with him, leaving behind chaos. They ended up in one of the abandoned classrooms. Jinpei locked the door and sat down in a chair. Kenji sighed as he looked at his lover.

"You do know that Rei did it on purpose, don't you? He just wants to get a rise out of you." he stated.

"It worked!" Jinpei grumbled. Kenji saddled the other man's lap.

"What will it take for you to relent and let both of us out?" he asked. Jinpei thought about it.

"It depends, I suppose I could be persuaded." he said.

* * *

**_stage, theater;  
_ **

The girls were sent out first so they could track down Jinpei and Kenji. So while Sonoko was occupied, Kazuha and Momiji took turns wowing the audience with suits, tuxedos, and various outfits.

The show was their stage and the audience the judges. Both girls were determined to do their best. The outcome depended on it.


	7. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club dresses up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. The epis will be posted next. There's two epilogues because-it'll be explained when I post Epilogue A.

The couples went next. They both wore outfits that complimented the other. Takagi and Sato went out first, then Date and Natalie were next. Both couples were a hit and received a standing ovation.

* * *

Komei and Kansuke were seated in the audience, watching the show. They took pictures of Yui and the others. All of sudden, Kansuke realized something odd.

"Your brother hasn't come out yet." he commented.

"You're right. What could be keeping them?" Komei responded. Before Kansuke could reply, Hiro finally came out on stage with Rei and Kaito.

"Spoke too soon." Kansuke whistled. They resumed watching the show.

* * *

**_backstage;_ **

Jinpei and Kenji hadn't returned yet, so Sonoko tried to get someone to search for them. Rei, Hiro, and Date refused, they just knew what they would potentially find and didn't wish to be scarred for life for the umpteenth time.

In the end, Kazami was sent after them. He was to inform the men that they were needed on stage promptly. Kazami wandered the hallways until he came upon the right room. He tried the door and found it locked, so he knocked. All of sudden, he heard moaning.

_"Jinpei!" Kenji panted as he rode the other man. Jinpei held onto his hips while sucking hickeys into the other man's neck._

Kazami squeaked as realization dawned. He loudly recited his message, before retreating back down the hallway. Five minutes later, Kazami returned to the others blushing fiercely.

"Where's Matsuda-san and Hagiwara-san?" Sonoko asked.

"Ah...they are busy." Kazami stuttered.

"We could have told you that." Rei snarked. Sato face palmed.

"That somehow explains a great deal." she sighed.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jinpei and Kenji returned. Jinpei looked annoyed. While his annoyance at Rei had abated, he wasn't happy about them being interrupted. Jinpei and Kenji were promptly sent out with the others.

A hour later, the entire club got dressed into kimonos for the final act. There were women and men's kimonos. Everyone wore makeup.

They had on kimonos with flowers, cranes, or stripes on them. There were hakamas to go with some kimonos. The group were a major hit and received a standing ovation.

* * *

**_classroom;_ **

Kazami approached Mary to buy some pictures from her. Kuroda had given him some cash for the transaction. Mary eyed the PSB agent suspiciously.

"I don't know why you want pictures of my children. But Furuya and Shuichi vouched for you." the British woman stated. She then accepted the money and handed over the packet with the pictures. Kazami took the envelope and bowed, thanking her. A few minutes later, Kazami left with his package.


	8. Epilogue A: Rei/Shuichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank surprises a club member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first epilogue; the epilogues are my way of appeasing everyone. This epi has the ReiShu pairing. Epi B will have another pairing. The epilogues are identical except for the final scene.

_**Bo headquarters;** _

Vermouth shared pictures of Gin with everyone. The purposes were either blackmail or to collect money. Vodka frantically tried to buy all of the copies of Gin in order to preserve his boss's dignity. Sadly, he wasn't having much success.

Vermouth would run away laughing all the while waving around pictures with an exhausted Vodka right behind her. Irish laughed at them in the background.

Vermouth was having the time of her life while causing as much chaos as possible.

**_afterlife;_ **

Elena enjoyed the pictures of the Akai siblings and Rei. She had bought the pictures from Irish. They took in the numerous pictures and cooed over the siblings.

"Why is Shukichi wearing pants?" Akemi asked.

"He always preferred to be the normal one. It was Shu-chan that liked to wear dresses and skirts." Elena smiled. Then they returned to looking through the pictures.

**_cafeteria, police station;_ **

Yumi spread out the pictures she had gotten from Mary. She proceeded to share them with Takagi, Sato, Naeko, and Chiba. They laughed at the pictures.

"This is priceless." Naeko commented.

* * *

Mary put the pictures in the Akai family albums. Masumi had fun looking at the ones from the practices and show.

"Why are there so many black and red dresses, Shu-nii?" Masumi wanted to know.

"Ask Rei-kun. He picked them out." Shuichi answered.

"Lace seems to be a prominent theme." Shukichi commented.

"I want to know how he knew to put you in gothic clothes." he finished.

Tsutomu was looking at the pictures. He saw Shukichi mainly in pants. There were pictures of Masumi and Shuichi in Sonoko's costumes. The father shook his head.

'This is a disaster waiting to happen.' he mentally sighed having seen those two in action. They seemed to attract trouble, and Tsutomu didn't want to see stalkers ruin their lives. So he had Kazami call Rei and Hiro in.

The duo were surprised when Kuroda gave them new orders. They traded looks before accepting the mission.

"Fine, let's do this." Rei said.

* * *

One day, Jinpei and Kenji went out on a date. They packed a lunch and found a secret spot in the park. They got out a blanket and unpacked the basket.

The food were kehobs made with roasted vegetables and beef. There were fruit skewers with cheese. Dessert was dango and pocky. They had green tea to drink. The couple leaned into each other and sighed.

* * *

While the pictures were being distributed, Kazuha finally came up with the perfect idea. She approached Kaito.

The next day, Heiji was talking with Okita when Kaito arrived in drag and started hitting on him. Okita laughed his ass off while Heiji tried to fend off Kaito. Heiji was flustered and flushed.

"I'm not interested, so leave me alone!" he yelled.

"Kazuha sent me your way, handsome. This is for signing her up for the club." Kaito said. Okita kept laughing at it all. So Heiji stomped away. They laughed a bit more and left the scene.

* * *

While Kazuha was getting her revenge, Rei and Shuichi found a secret spot to talk. They stuttered over their words and their palms were sweaty.

"I like you more than a friend." Shuichi confessed.

"I feel the same." Rei responded. They held hands and smiled. Then Rei and Shuichi kissed softly. The pair was so head over heels and happy. It was so beautiful.


	9. Epilogue B: Whiskey Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in chaos and pranks, love finds a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second epi. This is the Whiskey trio one.

**_BO headquarters;_ **

Vermouth shared pictures of Gin with everyone. The purposes were either for blackmail or to collect money. Vodka frantically tried to buy up all copies of Gin in order to preserve his boss's dignity. Sadly, he wasn't having much luck.

Vermouth would run away laughing all the while waving pictures of Gin for everyone else to see. The exhausted Vodka was right behind her while Irish laughed at them in the background.

Vermouth was having the time of her life. There were potential blackmail opportunities and the chance to sow chaos.

**_afterlife;_ **

Elena received copies from Irish. She cooed over her sister's children in addition to the pictures of Rei-kun.

"Rei-kun has grown." Akemi commented.

"He sure has, and you have a cousin younger than Shiho." Elena smiled. Then they looked through the other pictures.

**_cafeteria at Tokyo Police Station;_ **

Yumi spread out the pictures she'd gotten from Mary. She shared them with her friends. They laughed at the numerous pictures.

"This is priceless." Naeko commented.

* * *

 Mary put the pictures in the Akai family albums. The albums were overflowing, Masumi looked at the many pictures.

"Why are there so many red and black dresses, Shu-nii?" she wanted to know.

"Ask Rei-kun. He chose them." Shuichi replied.

"I really want to know how he knows to put you in gothic clothes." Shukichi mentioned.

Meanwhile, Tsutomu was looking at the pictures he had gotten from Kazami. Shukichi was fine, but his other two children were another matter. He had heard of their tendency to attract trouble.

With that thought in mind, he proceeded to call in Rei and Hiro. The two were surprised when Kuroda gave them new orders. They traded looks before accepting the mission.

"Fine, let's do this." Rei said.

* * *

One day, Jinpei and Kenji went out on a date. They packed a lunch and found a secret spot in the park. They spread the blanket out on the ground and unpacked the basket.

The food consisted of kehobs with roasted vegetables and beef. There were fruit skewers with cheese. Dessert was dango and pocky. They had green tea to drink. The couple leaned into each other and sighed.

* * *

**_Osaka;_ **

Kazuha got the perfect revenge idea. So she approached Kaito with a request. The next day, Heiji was talking with his kendo rival and friend Soshi Okita when Kaito arrived.

Kaito was dressed up in drag and he proceeded to hit on Heiji. Heiji became flustered and his face flushed while Okita laughed his ass off.

"I'm not interested, so leave me alone, Kuroba!" he exclaimed.

"Kazuha sent me your way, handsome. This is payback for signing her up for the club." Kaito replied. Okita kept laughing at it all while Heiji stomped away. The boys laughed a bit more and left the scene.

* * *

**_Shuichi's place;  
_ **

Hiro, Rei, and Shuichi were in the den talking. While they talked casual, inwardly they were nervous.

"We need to talk about something." Hiro began.

"I know about Kuroda's orders." Shuichi said.

"We don't know why he gave that order." Rei sighed.

"Okay," Shuichi said, changing the subject to a more important topic.

"I really like you two. More than a friend." he confessed. The pair both smiled before saying,

"We really like you too." the trio shared a kiss and smiled broadly. It all worked out in the end. They were together and could get through anything.


End file.
